Saint Seiya
Saint Seiya (聖闘士星矢, Seinto Seiya) conocido como Los Caballeros del Zodiaco en español, es un mangathumb|182px y posteriormente una serie de anime de género shōnen creado originalmente por el dibujante japonés Masami Kurumada. Publicado inicialmente desde enero de 1986 en formato manga en la revista Shonen Jump, posteriormente se realizó la adaptación en un serie televisiva de 114 episodios, 3 OVA con 31 episodios totales, 5 películas y varias continuaciones del manga original, permaneciendo de esta manera vigente hasta la fecha. El argumento de la serie se centra en la historia de un grupo de jóvenes guerreros denominados Santos (o caballeros''en varias traducciones), quienes luchan por proteger a la diosa griega Atenea de las fuerzas del mal. Para luchar, los Santos sólo utilizan su energía interior (denominada cosmos), sus puños y armaduras que les sirven de protección y que además están inspiradas en constelaciones o seres de la mitología griega y escandinava (Asgard). En el ranking publicado por TV Asahi de los mejores 100 animes de 2006 (con base en una encuesta online en Japón), ''Saint Seiya alcanzó el puesto 25. El manga Saint Seiya (manga) El manga en Japón fue escrito y dibujado por Masami Kurumada y fue publicado en la revista Shōnen Jump de la editorial Shueisha desde enero del 1986 hasta diciembre de 1990. Al igual que otros mangas japoneses fue posteriormente publicado en las siguientes recopilaciones: * Tankoubon, la recopilación más conocida y que cuenta con 28 tomos, publicados desde septiembre de 1986 hasta 1991. Esta publicación divide la historia en tres capítulos: :* Santuario (tomos 1 al 13), :* Poseidón (tomos 14 al 18), :* El Hades (tomos 19 al 28). Fue publicado en España por Planeta de Agostini y Glénat, en México por Grupo Editorial Vid y en Argentina por Ivrea. * Wideban, Edición especial en 15 tomos, publicados entre noviembre de 1995 y enero de 1997. * Bunkoban, Edición de lujo con 15 volúmenes editada entre enero y agosto del 2001. *'Kanzenban', edición especial realizada en la actualidad y que cuenta con algunas páginas a color (no editadas desde la pre-publicación original) y que consta de 22 tomos. Publicada a partir de diciembre del 2005 y finalizada en noviembre del 2006. Next Dimension Es la continuación oficial de Saint Seiya. El 27 de abril del 2006, la revista Shōnen Champion de la editorial Akita Shōten publicó el prólogo de la publicación de este nuevo manga escrito y dibujado por Masami Kurumada, se comenzó a publicar el 3 de agosto del 2006 en la misma Revista. El título en japonés es Saint Seiya Next Dimension: Meiou Shinwa que significa Saint Seiya Siguiente Dimensión: Leyenda del Rey del Inframundo. Esta historia en un comienzo nos contará la relación de amistad entre la anterior reencarnación de Hades, Alone, con el antiguo Caballero (santo) de Pegaso, Tenma, así como el destino de Seiya luego de la batalla contra Hades y la campaña para salvar a Seiya de su destino mortal. Este manga mezcla el pasado y el futuro. Episodio G Publicación manga de Saint Seiya, escrito e ilustrado por Megumu Okada, bajo la supervisión de Masami Kurumada donde los personajes principales son los jóvenes caballeros dorados. Se trata de una precuela del manga original de Saint Seiya, de la lucha que tienen los santos de Oro contra los Titanes, quienes tratan de revivir al Titan Cronos (Padre de Zeus). The Lost Canvas Publicado en la revista Shōnen Champion de la editorial Akita Shoten, escrito e ilustrado por Shiori Teshirogi, bajo la supervisión de Masami Kurumada. La precuela del manga original de Saint Seiya, está situada en el siglo XVIII en Europa, y se centra en la relación entre Alone ("Solitario", dada la personalidad del joven), la reencarnación de Hades en esta era, y Tenma, su mejor amigo y quien resulta ser el elegido para vestir la armadura de Pegaso. Otros personajes principales son Sasha, la encarnación de Atena en esta era, hermana menor de Alone y amiga de infancia de Tenma en el Orfanato, los Caballeros (Santos) de oro. El anime La serie La serie animada de Saint Seiya se emitió en la cadena televisiva TV Asahi desde el 11 de octubre de 1986 hasta el 1 de abril de 1989 en tres temporadas de 114 episodios en total. Inicialmente, la serie tenía planeados 52 capítulos. Sin embargo, los realizadores decidieron ampliar la historia, dejando de esta manera la primera temporada de la serie con un total de 73 episodios cuya trama estuvo basada en el primer capítulo del manga: Santuario''con algunos añadidos en la historia. Antes de que se venciera el contrato fue pactada una segunda temporada: ''Asgard (ep. 74 al 99), cuyo argumento no se basó directamente en el manga original, sino que fue inspirada en el episodio Hyōga en el país de los hielos''que se encuentra al final del tomo 13 del manga. Posteriormente siguió una tercera temporada correspondiente al segundo capítulo del manga: ''Poseidón (ep. 100 al 114). Recientemente, el tercer capítulo del manga, El Hades, terminó con 31 capítulos. Habiéndose dividido en Parte del Santuario (13 episodios), Parte del Infierno (12 episodios), Parte de Los Campos Elíseos (6 episodios). Las películas Durante los años en que fue emitida la serie animada en la TV, se realizaron 4 películas tanto para el cine como para la televisión. El argumento de estas películas no guarda ninguna relación con el manga ni con la serie original. * La leyenda de la manzana de oro (1987) ** Título en japonés: 聖闘士星矢 (劇場版) -- Saint Seiya (Gekijōban) Jashin Eris ** Título traducido del japonés: Saint Seiya (La película) ** Título en España: La leyenda de la manzana de oro ** Título en Latinoamérica: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y La Reencarnación de Eris, la Diosa de la Discordia * La gran batalla de los dioses (1988) ** Título en japonés: 聖闘士星矢 神々の熱き戦い -- Saint Seiya, Kamigami no Atsuki Tatakai ** Título traducido del japonés: Saint Seiya, La ardiente batalla de los dioses ** Título en España: La batalla de los dioses ** Título en Latinoamérica: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y La Gran Batalla de los Dioses * La leyenda de los jóvenes escarlata (1988) ** Título en japonés: 聖闘士星矢 真紅の少年伝説 --- Saint Seiya, Shinku No Shōnen Densetsu ** Título traducido del japonés: Saint Seiya, la leyenda de los jóvenes Escarlata ** Título en España: La leyenda de los Santos Escarlata ** Título en Latinoamérica: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan * Los Guerreros de Armagedón (1989) ** Título en japonés: 聖闘士星矢 最終聖戦の戦士たち --- Saint Seiya, Saishū Seisen No Senshitachi ** Título traducido del japonés: Saint Seiya, Guerreros de la última batalla sagrada ** Título en España: El guerrero de Armaggedón ** Título en Latinoamérica: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contra Lucifer * Obertura de la saga del cielo (2004) ** Título en japonés: 聖闘士星矢 天界編 序奏 --- Saint Seiya, Tenkai-hen Josou -overture- ** Título traducido del japonés: Saint Seiya, Inicio de la saga del cielo ** Título en España: Apertura de la Saga del Cielo ** Título en Latinoamérica: Apertura de la Saga del Cielo Saga de Hades En el año 2002, Toei Animation decide llevar a la animación la primera parte del tercer capítulo del manga, Hades - Santuario. Se planificó la historia en trece episodios los cuales comenzaron a transmitirse a partir del 9 de noviembre de ese mismo año por el sistema de televisión satelital Sky Perfect. Se comenzó a emitir desde el 1 de marzo del 2007 en Latinoamérica por la señal de cable Cartoon Network. En México se transmitió el 1 de mayo de 2008 un maratón con estos primeros 13 capítulos en el Canal 7 de TV Azteca. A finales del 2005 y principios del 2006, se lanzan 6 OVA adicionales que corresponde a la segunda parte de Hades, Infierno o Meikai Hen, posteriormente se anuncian 6 OVA más para finalizar la parte de Infierno que se emitieron desde el 15 de diciembre de 2006 y durante principios de 2007. A mediados del mismo año, Masami Kurumada anuncio en su blog que la parte final del Hades, conocida como Hades - Elysion ya había comenzado a ser producida, y que contendría 6 OVA, emitidas las dos primeras el 7 de marzo del 2008 y las dos últimas el 1 de agosto del mismo año, por televisión pagada japonesa. En latinoamérica se transmitió el 17 de noviembre de 2008 otro maratón de la saga de Hades Infierno en el Canal 7 de TV Azteca, y el 16 de septiembre de 2009 se transmitió en el mismo canal otro maratón con los capítulos finales de la saga de Hades llamados Campos Eliseos, todas las transmisiones con muchísimo éxito en rating.A partir del 24 de mayo de 2010 el canal chileno de television de paga Etc...TV emitira la saga de hades por exclusiva en Chile,pero solo hasta la destrucción del muro de los lamentos. La Saga del Cielo: Overture En el año 2004, en el interludio entre la emisión de las OVA's correspondientes a Hades-Santuario y Hades-Infierno, se lanzó una película: Saint Seiya Tenkai-hen Josō - Overture, que narra eventos no presentados en el manga. El éxito de la película fue de hecho dudoso debido a que no se explica claramente qué pasó durante la batalla de Hades, en el momento la historia resultó incoherente, tanto así que Toei Animation despidió a todo el elenco de voces para ser reemplazadas por otras, alegando que las anteriores voces ya no tenían su esencia juvenil como hace más de 13 años, a pesar de las protestas de Toru Furuya (voz de Seiya) por no conservar al elenco de siempre, se contrató un cast completo de actores jóvenes, como se ve en las OVA's de Hades-Infierno y Hades-Elysion. Sin embargo no queda exenta de polémicas, ya que durante un tiempo se consideró como la secuela oficial de la Saga de Hades y del manga original, pero hasta que Masami Kurumada declaró que si bien en un principio su idea era hacer una trilogía, al ver el resultado final de la película despidío al staff original debido a que hicieron un mal uso del guión original entregado por él, dando por resultados un Saint Seiya aburrido, y carente de acción como lo había planeado. Por lo que, ya desde la publicación de los últimos capítulos del Manga Next Dimension, esta película pasa a ser una más (así como las anteriores) que no entran dentro de la cronología de la serie de Saint Seiya. Libros Gigantomaquia Primera y única novela de Saint Seiya a la fecha, dividida en dos volúmenes. Los Caballeros (Santos) de bronce y Atenea se enfrentan a los Gigantes. A pesar de no ser escrita por el autor del manga, Masami Kurumada, se considera dentro de la cronología oficial. Outside Stories También llamadas Side Stories, como su nombre lo dice son historias paralelas aparecidas en Japón en unos Data Books editados por Shueisha, llamados JUMP GOLD SELECTION. Estas colecciones de Data Books se hacen con la finalidad de consagrar las adaptaciones al anime de los mangas publicados por la editorial. *'Cadena Nebular - Lazos de Hermanos' *''- Relata vivencias de Shun e Ikki.'' *'La Historia Secreta de Excalibur - ¡Saga! Preludio de Ambición' *''-La historia de Shura de Capricornio en el momento del supuesto rapto de Athena en manos del Caballero de Oro, Aioros de Sagitario.'' *'Athena! El Gran Amor' *''- Habla sobre el amor que existe entre Saori y Seiya, y el deber de protección hacia Athena de parte de sus caballeros.'' Los Especiales El Primer especial es un resumen de los 114 episodios de la serie de TV y los dos siguientes, son un resumen de la Saga de Hades desde la perspectiva de los Caballeros dorados resucitados, en especial de Shura, Camus y Saga. * Ova zero de Hades (2002) ** Título en japonés: . * La Leyenda de los Santos de Oro Resucitados Parte 1 (2003) ** Título en japonés: . * La Leyenda de los Santos de Oro Resucitados Parte 2 (2003) ** Título en japonés: . Touma y la Prisión de los Cielos Es un manga de 8 páginas a color hecho por Masami Kurumada, qué se supone representa el primer capítulo del volumen 29 del manga. También se supone que es el prólogo de la película Inicio de la saga del cielo. Se nos presenta a Seiya en estado vegetativo y silla de ruedas (cómo en la película y Next Dimension), que es cuidado por Saori Kido, están en un hermoso campo florido. Saori llega para visitarlos y presiente que el mal se acerca. Luego llegamos al mismísimo Monte Olimpo, dónde un encapuchado (que podría ser Apolo por cierto -cita requerida- ), se dirige a la cima donde yace encadenado el hermano perdido de Marin: Touma. El encapuchado le dice que debe bajar a la tierra por que hay 5 Santos de Atenea que han logrado el milagro de vestir armaduras divinas y por un momento superar el poder de un Dios (Hades), luego le dice que su misión es exterminar a esos 5 santos. Touma pregunta si esa orden viene del mismísimo dios del cielo Zeus, rey de los dioses y soberano del Olimpo. Personajes principales. La historia de Saint Seiya, nos narra los esfuerzos de cinco jóvenes, huérfanos de padre y madre (hermanos de padre en el Manga original), que el destino los lleva a ser protectores de la diosa Atenea, y como su gran sentido de amistad y lealtad los lleva a realizar hazañas increíbles * Seiya de Pegaso: Es el más temperamental de todos, terco, impulsivo, imprudente y necio algunas veces, pero su carácter siempre le empuja a seguir adelante. Sus ataques conocidos son el Meteoro de Pegaso (Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken), el Cometa de Pegaso (Pegasus Sui Sei Ken) y el Choque Rodante de Pegaso (Pegasus Rolling Crash) * Shiryu de Dragón: Que ve en su maestro de artes marciales al padre que nunca tuvo, está dispuesto a morir sin pensarlo con tal de proteger la vida de sus compañeros. Su ataque base es la Cólera del Dragón, el Dragón Ascendente de Rozan (Rozan Sho Ryu Ha), el Dragón Volador de Rozan (Rozan Ryu Hisho) y su ataque base más poderoso es el Último Dragón de Rozan (Rozan Kou Ryu Ha). En la Saga del Santuario, cuando Shura de Capricornio y Shiryu están a punto de convertirse en polvo de estrellas, Shura le salva la vida otorgándole su armadura y heredándole su técnica Excalibur (Excalibur). Más tarde en la Saga de Hades aprendió de su maestro su última técnica: los cien dragones de rozan (Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha) * Hyōga de Cisne: Aparenta frialdad, sin embargo, no puede olvidar el recuerdo de su madre muerta. Sus ataques son el Polvo de Diamantes (Diamond Dust), el Ataque los Rayos de la Aurora (Aurora Thunder Attack)(En el manga llamado Kholodnyi Smerch) y la Ejecución de la Aurora (Aurora Execution) con la que derrota a Camus de Acuario, -su maestro en el manga. En el anime resultó ser Crystal, santo de plata discípulo a su vez de Camus * Shun de Andrómeda: Aparenta ser el más débil, sin embargo, cuando ve que su entorno o sus amigos son afectados, es capaz de exteriorizar el gran poder que posee. Su armadura posee la Cadena de Andrómeda, la cual utiliza en sus ataques: Cadena Nebular (Nebula Chain) una técnica de ataque/defensa que al más mínimo ataque del enemigo entra en acción, Onda del Trueno (Thunder Wave) y cuando pierde sus cadenas también maneja la Tormenta Nebular (Nebula Storm). Como dato extra - exceptuando el escudo del Dragón, las garras de Hidra y el látigo de Camaleón- es la única armadura de bronce que contiene armas: la cadena circular para defensa, defensa rodante (Rolling Defense) y la cadena cuadrada para ataque * Ikki de Fénix: Hermano mayor de Shun, se muestra como el más recio de todos y es capaz de acabar con sus adversarios sin remordimientos. Sin embargo, también esconde en lo profundo de su ser, el sentimiento de bondad y justicia. Un ataque muy conocido es el Puño Fantasma del Fénix con el que puede crear ilusiones ópticas a sus enemigos, La ilusión Diabólica del Fénix (Phoenix Genma Ken) y El Vuelo del Fénix (Hou Yoku Ten Sho). el Fénix se destaca por aparecer después de que todos los caballeros están al borde de la derrota. Tiene la habilidad de poder ir y regresar de la muerte y su armadura es la única entre todas que puede reconstruirse sola: El Fénix renace de sus cenizas. Temas relacionados Atenea y El Santuario Atenea (Athena, Saori Kido) es la diosa griega de la sabiduría, la estrategia y la guerra justa. Atenea es la hija de Zeus, dios máximo del Olimpo, quien le dio el gobierno de la Tierra. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, Atenea se ha enfrentado a otros dioses que han querido apropiarse de la Tierra. Entre ellos por ejemplo han estado Poseidón, Ares y Hades. Los enfrentamientos entre dioses son conocidos como Guerras Santas. Varios de los grandes conflictos de la humanidad se han dado paralelamente por el surgimiento de estas guerras. La primera Guerra Santa se libró contra Poseidón. Para hacerle frente, Atenea convocó a un grupo de jóvenes y valerosos guerreros, a los que llamó Santos. Al principio, éstos luchaban sin armas ni protección para sus cuerpos. Debido a esto, muchos fueron asesinados por los Generales (Marinas) de Poseidón. Para ayudarlos, Atenea creó 88 ropajes sagrados o Armaduras (Cloth es su nombre original), inspirada en las constelaciones del firmamento. Con éstas armaduras, los Santos pudieron derrotar a los Generales de Poseidón. Según la calidad -el material de la armadura-, los santos se dividen en tres órdenes: oro, en el escalafón principal, correspondiendo con los 12 signos del zodíaco, plata, y bronce. Además, la Fundación Kido, creó -sólamente en el anime- tres armaduras tecnológicas cuyos cosmos se correspondían con tres elementos de la Tierra, agua, fuego y aire. Tras muchas generaciones, Atenea construyó el Santuario en Atenas (Grecia). Este Santuario contaba con una estructura jerárquica, liderada por la diosa y seguida por el Patriarca o Sumo Sacerdote que a su vez lideraba a los 88 Santos. El Templo de Atenea se encontraba en el centro del Santuario y su única entrada era la cámara del Patriarca. A su vez, para llegar a la habitación del Patriarca, el único camino disponible era atravesar las doce casas (Templos), cada una de las cuales era custodiada por un Santo de Oro. El Patriarca también tiene la función de proteger el Santuario de la invasión de personas ajenas al mismo. Para ello, mantiene un campo de fuerza, que repele a todas las personas con poca voluntad. Esto ayuda a mantener alejados a los turistas que pululan por las ruinas griegas cercanas al Santuario. ¿Santos o caballeros? Saint Seiya puede ser traducido al español como San Seiya o Santo Seiya. Esto se debe a que los antiguos griegos entendían por "santo" a una persona que peleaba por su religión, es decir que los santos eran guerreros religiosos. En la misma religión católica se pueden encontrar muchos casos de santos que originalmente fueron también guerreros o daban su vida -mártires-. Por diferentes motivos, la imagen de los santos cambió con el tiempo hasta nuestros días en que se entiende por santo a una persona muy pacífica. Sin embargo, en castellano, inglés y francés (al menos) no se desarrolló un nuevo término para los guerreros religiosos, y por lo tanto no hay una traducción para “Saint Seiya” en su versión original en japonés. Los creadores de esta serie, aunque muy interesados por la cultura occidental, posiblemente no pudieron notar su error al usar el termino “santo” al tomarlo directo de la interpretación de los antiguos griegos, y es muy posible que hasta la fecha no sean conscientes de su error. Se debe agregar, que la traducción de la palabra santo viene del griego cuyo significado es diferente del de dios; es decir que estas personas son separadas por alguien considerado "especial" y que lo que se considera actualmente como santo es una desviación del significado en sí de dicha palabra, a causa de la creencia de las personas. El primer estreno de Saint Seiya fuera de Japón fue en Francia donde se le dio el nombre de Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, que traducido al español significa: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Este nombre que, en realidad no guarda relación alguna con el contenido de la serie, se popularizó en el resto de Europa y América. (En Italia se conoció como I Cavalieri dello Zodiaco, en Estados Unidos fue Knights of the Zodiac). Además del cambio en el título de la serie, a los Santos se les llama Caballeros. Este cambio pudo deberse para evitar confusión y/o referencia a los santos de las religiones occidentales, que no concuerdan con el significado que se le da en la serie, mucho más cercano al de los "santos" de la antigua Grecia, que luchaban por su dios, a quien aspiraban a parecerse. A diferencia de los caballeros reales medievales que peleaban para su propio beneficio, los Santos pelean por ideales superiores a las necesidades humanas, como los caballeros de los libros de caballerías, como Amadís de Gaula o Belianís de Grecia. Un ejemplo de esto, es que el mismo Seiya fue advertido por el Patriarca que de utilizar la armadura para fines personales, sería perseguido por todos los Santos con el fin de acabar con él. Por otro lado, el adjetivo del Zodiaco, si bien es demasiado concreto pues sólo incluye estrictamente a los Santos de Oro, cuyas constelaciones protectoras son las doce del Zodiaco, es, en la clasificación de la astrología completamente correcta, puesto el Zodiaco es la representación del plano astral, con todas las constelaciones que en él hay, incluidas las del Cisne, Dragón, Fénix, Andrómeda y Pegaso. Armaduras En el universo de Saint Seiya, los guerreros usan armaduras de distintas clases. Son ropajes o mantos sagrados entregados por los dioses. Se clasfican de esta forma: Cloths: Armaduras usadas por los Santos de Atenea. Cloths de Bronce: Armaduras usadas por los Santos de Bronce. Son en total 52. Cloths de Plata: Armaduras usadas por los Santos de Plata. Son en total 24. Cloths de Oro: Armaduras usadas por los Santos de Oro. Son en total 12 que representan las 12 constelaciones del Zodiaco: Aries, Tauro , Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis. Ankoku Cloths: Amaduras usadas por los Santos Negros. God Robes: Armaduras usadas por los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard. Scales -o escamas- : Armaduras usadas por los Marinos de Poseidón. Surplices: Armaduras usadas por los Espectros de Hades, así como por Thanatos e Hipnos. Glories: Armaduras usada por los Guerreros Ángeles de Artemisa. Somas: Armaduras usadas por los 12 Titanes. Adamas: Armaduras usadas por los Gigantes de Tifón. God cloths, usadas por los 5 protagonistas en Elisión contra Hades. Kamei: Armaduras usadas por los 12 Dioses del Olimpo. Son superiores a las Armaduras Divinas. Por el momento, sólo se conoce la Kamui de Atenea, Poseidón y Hades. En la Enciclopedia Taizen se publicó un dibujo hecho por el mismísimo Kurumuda que representa la posible Kamui de Zeus. Cosmos y cosmoenergía Para que un aspirante pueda lograr el grado de Santo, además de dominar las técnicas básicas del combate, debe aprender a canalizar la energía de su constelación guardiana protectora. Esta fuerza universal es llamada Cosmos. En teoría, todas las personas tienen un cosmos, pero los Santos son los que logran aprovechar al máximo este poder. En el Episodio G también se menciona que algunos aspirantes a Santos consiguen utilizar su cosmos, pero que no obtienen el rango porque sus cuerpos no pueden soportar el poder que albergan. La categoría de los Santos se establece de acuerdo al nivel de cosmos que logran usar en las batallas. De esta manera, sabemos que existen los siguientes rangos: * Los Santos de bronce, son los santos de menor rango, y que al utilizar su cosmos, pueden atacar a la velocidad del sonido (Mach 1). Son en total 52 según la cronologìa de saint seiya. * Los Santos de plata, Santos de rango intermedio, más poderosos que los de Bronce y pueden realizar ataques a una velocidad en el rango de Mach 2 a 5. Son en total 24. * Los Santos de oro, Santos de más alto rango del Santuario, son aquellos que dominan el séptimo sentido y que pueden realizar ataques a la velocidad de la luz. Son en total 12 y representan a las Constelaciones Zodiacales que cruza el Sol en su periodo de Traslación. Cuando un Santo enciende su cosmos, éste es visible a los ojos de los demás y es percibido por otros que usan el cosmos. El campo visual ocupado por el cosmos, es una clara expresión del poder del Santo que la usa. Cuando un Santo muere, esto puede ser sentido por otros Santos, debido a que éstos dejan de percibir su cosmos. Mitología y religión en Saint Seiya En Saint Seiya, hay muchas referencias y mención a muchos sucesos de la mitología griega en la cual está basada. También existen referencias mitológicas y religiosas con el budismo, el cristianismo y la mitología nórdica. La serie presenta un sincretismo religioso y mítico, cuyos diálogos se vuelven comprensibles previo conocimiento de estas cosas: las conversaciones que Shaka (nombre completo del deva en el Budismo: Śakra devānām indra) mantiene con Siddhartha Gautama o la compleja estructura psicológica de Saga de Géminis le dan una riqueza a la serie que la vuelven original. No es la clásica lucha eterna entre el bien y el mal, sino que es una guerra por el futuro del planeta, una guerra por arrebatar el ideal de justicia al competidor. La amistad, el amor, la justicia y la vida humana son valores que se ponen a prueba en esta historia. Hay muchas referencias mitológicas, sobre todo nórdica y por supuesto griega; sin embargo, en lo que se refiere a la religión cristiana no existen muchas referencias excepto por la película de Lucifer, y algunas pequeñas referencias ocasionales (por ejemplo, en la primera parte, en el torneo galáctico sale Miho rezando en una iglesia; también aparece el uso de un crucifijo como símbolo o recuerdo de las madres de Hyoga, Ikki y Shun). Existen también referencias hacia el Budismo (por Shaka, Shiva o Padoga) y también hay una referencia a la mitología oriental con Marichitell. Dioses del Olimpo Panfletos oficiales revelan que Kurumada ya ha elegido la lista de Dioses del Olimpo que usará en la Saga del Cielo, todos ellos visten Kamuis. * Zeus, Dios del cielo y los relámpagos, Soberano de los Dioses. * Poseidón, Dios de los océanos (con su verdadero cuerpo). * Hades, Dios del Inframundo y las tinieblas. * Hera, reina de los dioses. * Démeter, Diosa de la agricultura. * Hestia, Diosa del fuego. * Apolo, Dios del sol y de la luz. * Artemisa, Diosa de la luna y de la caza. * Atenea, Diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa. * Hermes, Dios del comercio. * Hefestos, Dios de los herreros. * Afrodita, Diosa de la belleza y el amor. Ares no está en la lista de Dioses del Olimpo, pero el Hipermito prueba su existencia ya que luchó con Atenea en la Era Mitológica y fue encerrado eternamente en el Tártaro junto a sus Berserkers por desafiar la decisión de Zeus. Doblaje Internacional *Anexo:Doblaje de Saint Seiya La banda sonora Música que acompaña todos las escenas de los capítulos de la serie, OVA y películas fue creada por Seiji Yokoyama, e interpretada por la Orquesta Sinfónica de Andrómeda. Saint Seiya Temas de Apertura (openings) * Episodios 1 al 73: "Pegasus Fantasy" por Make Up * Episodios 74 al 114: "Soldier Dream" por Hironobu Kageyama y Broadway Temas de cierre (endings) * Episodios 1 al 73: "Blue Forever" por Make Up * Episodios 74 al 114: "Blue Dream" por Hironobu Kageyama & Broadway Las películas Saint Seiya: La leyenda de los jóvenes escarlata * Ending: "You are my reason to be" por Hitomi Penny Tōyama and Oren Waters Saint Seiya: Inicio de la saga del cielo * Ending: "Never - Saint Seiya no Theme" por Make Up" (Nota: Las otras 3 películas solo tienen opening (Pegasus Fantasy (1 y 2)y Soldier Dream (4)) y no tienen una canción de cierre, solo cuentan con correspondientes Músicas de Fondo compuestas por Seiji Yokoyama ). Videojuegos *Anexo:Videojuegos de Saint Seiya Figuras El principal mercado de Saint Seiya lo componen las figuras. Existen distintas líneas de figuras de Saint Seiya, aunque las más importantes pertenecen a Bandai: Vintage Son las primeras figuras que sacó Bandai de esta serie en los años 1986-87. Estas figuras también se pusieron a la venta en varios países del mundo. En Europa no se llegaron a comercializar algunas figuras como las figuras premium exclusivas por correo. Estas eran el patriarca, la primera armadura de sagitario y la armadura de Odin. Los santos de bronce con la primera y la segunda armadura (los de la segunda armadura al igual que los de la primera, eran ediciones limitadas y siendo ediciones premium de concurso por correo las new black clothes). También los caballeros de acero (eran tres), la versión conmemorativa de los caballeros de bronce con primera armadura edición dorada por 5 millones de ventas, 4 guerreros de Asgard (Mime, Alberich, Thor y Bud de Alcor) y 4 de Poseidón (Crisaor, Kraken, Limnades y Tetis), fueron el resto de las figuras que jamás se comercializaron en occidente y solo eran posible conseguirse a altísmos precios en tiendas especializadas. Recientemente se han reeditado estas figuras en el 2003 en Asia y en el 2006 en España. Myth Cloth Es la línea de figuras más realista y con más detalle de Saint Seiya. Se lanzó en el 2003 conmemorando la emisión de las nuevas OVAs de Hades, y aún se siguen produciendo. Discografía Son un total de 31 CD que salieron entre el 21/10/86 y 19/02/2007. Fue patrocinada por Nippon Columbia Records. Curiosidades *el kid icarus uprising es un juego de n3ds que guarda muchos parecidos con saint seiya, Salen dioses como hades, tanatos, pandora, atlas entre otros, las armaduras del modo multijugador parecen santos y sapuris. Muestras multimedia Caballeros del zodiaco - Los guardianes del Universo HQ|intro 90s Los caballeros del Zodiaco Opening latino|intro original Caballeros del Zodiaco Opening 2|segundo intro Caballeros del Zodiaco Capitulo 1 (Completo)|1er capitulo Saint seiya - Viva la amistad, larga vida leyenda de los Caballeros Cap 114 Completo|capitulo final Referencias Fuentes * Saint Seiya (manga), Masami Kurumada 1985. * Saint Seiya (anime), Japón 11/10/1986. Enlaces externos Sitios Oficiales (Japonés) * Sitio Oficial del Autor Masami Kurumada * Sitio Oficial Saint Seiya / Masami Kurumada - Shueshia * Sitio Oficial Saint Seiya / Toei Animation co. * Sitio Oficial Hades Chapter ~ Meikai Hen Zenshō / Toei Animation co. * Sitio Oficial Hades Chapter ~ Jünikyu Hen / Toei Animation co. * Sitio Oficial Tenkai hen Josō Overture / Toei Animation co. Categoría:Anime de 1986 Categoría:Saint Seiya Categoría:Series dobladas al español en España Categoría:Series dobladas al español en México Categoría:Series de Anime Categoría:Series de televisión iniciadas en 1986